


The Doctor's Fandom Adventures

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Doctor Who, More to come! - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, I hope, I'm not even kidding, Many - Freeform, Multi, One GIANT Crossover, The Doctor is going to meet many, and lots of them, because, fandoms - Freeform, so prepare for that, there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: John Watson mysteriously ends up on the Tardis, and the Doctor doesn't know why. He has to figure out what happened and how to get him back to his time with the help of his current companion - Captain Jack Harkness. But something goes wrong and they keep ending up in random places. They're going to need some help if they want to fix this.





	The Doctor's Fandom Adventures

The Doctor leans against the railing, folding his arms over his chest. He grins as he spots Jack walking down the stairs towards him. "Where to next, Captain?" He asks enthusiastically, clapping his hands together and striding over to the controls.

Jack shrugs and grins back, his eyes following him the entire way. "Wherever you'd like, Doctor."

The Doctor glances up at him before pulling one of the levers, causing the Tardis to start up. They both hang on, laughing as they're transported through time and space. And then there's a noise that doesn't sound quite right and they crash with a loud bang, knocking them both to the ground. 

Jack gets hold of the edge of the main control system and pulls himself up, staring at the Doctor. "What is it this time?"

"I don't know," The Doctor mutters, his eyebrows creased as he looks around. He goes to push one of the buttons when the Tardis suddenly jerks, creating yet another loud bang and throwing both of them in opposite directions. 

They stop and Jack groans, holding his head as he tries to stand up, his legs shaking. "You have got to get this thing fixed."

"But there's nothing wrong with i-" The Doctor stops, his eyes drifting over to the door and landing on a man, his back turned to them as he clings to the railing. " _What_?"

The man turns around, looking just as confused as The Doctor. "Who the hell are you and where am I?" He glances up at the ceiling, his eyes widening as he takes in the size of the Tardis.

Jack walks over, not even bothered by how the man got here, and flashes his usual flirtatious smile at him as he holds out a hand to him. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. He's the Doctor," he adds, gesturing to him with his head. 

"Oh, stop it." The Doctor snaps out of habit. 

"What? Am I not allowed to introduce myself?" Jack asks innocently. He turns back to the man. "What's your name?"

The man glances between them, confused by their little argument but holds out his hand and shakes Jack's. "I'm John Watson. Why exactly am I here? How did I get here? Where even am I?"

The Doctor's eyes narrow as he examines John carefully, walking forward slowly. "John Watson? Why does that name sound familiar?"

John looks at the Doctor and seems to take a step back. "I don't know. I was a doctor in the military? Sorry, what was your name again?"

"John Watson, a doctor in the military..." The Doctor pauses, trying to recall where he's heard the name before. He raises his eyebrows at John, tilting his head as he asks, "You wouldn't happen to have a friend named Sherlock Holmes, would you?"

"Yes," John says, his tone suspicious. 

"Ah," The Doctor says, nodding his head as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "You're Dr Watson." 

John nods and continues to stare at the Doctor. "Sorry, but could one of you please tell me where the hell I am?"

"You're on the Tardis," Jacks answers, grinning at him. "It's a time machine."

John scoffs and glances at the door, throwing his arms up. "Great, I've been kidnapped by madmen."

"We didn't kidnap you," The Doctor says indignantly. He strides back over to the control system and stares at it, trying to work out what the problem is. "What time did you just come from?"

"You have got be kidding me," John exclaims to the ceiling. He shakes his head and walks over to the door. 

"I wouldn't do that," Jack warns, taking a step toward him. 

John rolls his eyes and ignores him, pulling the door open. His mouth hangs open as an asteroid floats past them and he looks down, only to see an endless expanse of blue along with dozens of planets just floating around. He takes a step back and blinks, hoping his eyes are just playing tricks on him. But they're not. "We're in space."

"Yeah," Jack says from behind him, closing the door. "We are."

 John turns around, his eyes landing on the Doctor. He marches over, pointing a finger at him as he says, "Why the bloody hell am I in space?"

The Doctor sighs and leans against the control system. "Well," He glances at the ceiling as he folds his arms over his chest. "That's actually a little tricky to explain. We-" He looks over at Jack who grins at him. "Were on our way to a little planet called Costa Del Centauri VI, well, it's not really that little, it's actually quite big. It's beautiful, purple skies, red seas, two suns - and great milkshakes! Taste like anything you want. And the people there are so friendly, not all of them human and some of them can be a little-"

"Doctor," Jack interjects, still grinning as he gestures to John who is staring at the Doctor like he has two heads. Although, it is entirely possible that he _does_ have two heads. 

"Right, yes," The Doctor says, his eyes widening. "What time are you from, again? I have to be very careful I don't drop you off too early or too late, you're extremely important to Mr Holmes." 

"I am?" John asks and then shakes his head. "That's not the point. I'm from..." he hesitates. "I can't remember."

The Doctor stares at him with raised eyebrows. "You can't remember what time you're from?"

"No," John mutters, staring at the ground in confusion. "I've no clue."

"Well that's just fantastic," The Doctor says, beginning to pace around the control system. "If you can't remember what time you're from then I can't get you back to where you're supposed to be and Sherlock Holmes won't have Dr Watson and this is a disaster."

"Can't you just, I don't know, guess?" John asks. 

The Doctors stops and stares at John. "Oh, yeah, sure, let's just take a guess at which year you're from, shall we? Hmm, oh yes, this seems right, I'll just drop you off here, oh wait, Sherlock's already dead and you weren't there to save him, whoops, my bad." 

"I'm sorry, what?" John steps forward, his eyes wide. "Sherlock's dead?" He repeats. 

"Well not yet, of course. But that's why you need to go back to the time you left."

"I don't know what time I left!"

"Then think!"

"Alright you two," Jack says, stepping in front of the both of them. "How about we just take a few minutes to calm down?"

They both seem to agree as they don't say anything else, The Doctor going back to trying to figure out what happened while John wanders off to the other side of the Tardis. 

Jack sighs and joins the Doctor. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes," The Doctor says, looking up at him. "I wasn't kidding when I said that Sherlock Holmes needs John. Without him... We have to find a way to get him back to where he's from."

"Then we will," Jack reassures him and smiles. 

The Doctor smiles back for a split second and then it's gone as the Tardis once again begins whirring and starts up. Jack and The Doctor try to get a grip on something before they begin moving but it doesn't make much difference. The Tardis jerks to the left and sends them all crashing into the railing, the Doctor landing on Jack. 

It finally stops and they all take a moment to catch their breath. And then Jack says, "Not that I mind this position all that much, but could you possibly consider moving? It's a little hard to breathe."

The Doctor looks down at him, realising there's only about an inch or two between their faces and pushes himself up and rolls off of him. He stands up, brushes off his coat and heads back to the control system. "There must be something interfering with it or..." He begins rambling and both Jack and John stop listening. 

They stand up - a lot less gracefully than the Doctor - and hang on to the railing, still trying to readjust.

Jack glances over at the Doctor and then walks over to the door, wondering where they've landed this time. He opens it and steps outside, looking around for any sort of clue as to where they are. But they're surrounded by trees, no sign of any roads or streets or even people nearby. 

John appears at Jack's elbow. "Anything interesting?"

"Not unless you really like trees."

John glances around, muttering, "Not really."

"Yeah, me neither."

Jack continues to look around, not straying too far from the Tardis and very aware of John trailing behind him. They eventually come to a clearing, and in the middle sits an old burned down house. It looks like no one's lived there in years - considering the state of it, that's not very surprising. They wander a little further, stopping when they reach the stairs.

"Should we go in?" John asks cautiously, glancing up at the house. 

"Probably not," Jack says then walks up the stairs and pushes the front door open. It creaks quietly as it swings on its hinges and a thin layer of dust comes off, making Jack cough. He slowly walks in, his eyes searching for any sign of danger. Once he feels sure there's nothing about to jump out and attack them, Jack gestures for John to follow him. 

They both look around, noticing the claw marks on the floors and the bullet holes in the walls and ceiling. There's a thin layer of dust covering almost everything except the floor, making Jack think that someone else must have been in here recently. It's a strange looking house and Jack isn't entirely sure why but he gets the feeling that they're somehow trespassing. But he doesn't say anything and instead begins walking up the stairs, grimacing at the loud creak made by each wooden floorboard as he steps onto them. He holds onto the banister as he slowly walks further up, looking around as he does. 

And then freezes. His eyes widen as he turns his head the tiniest bit to call down to John, "Uh, I think we should go. Right now." He goes to take a step back but stops when two glowing blue eyes meet his. 

"Who are you?"

Jack swallows and glances down the stairs, John standing at the bottom and staring at him questioningly. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"Someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of. You're trespassing."

"Sorry about that," Jack says, taking a step back. "I'm just leaving."

There's no reply and Jack turns around and rushes down the stairs, grabbing John's wrist and dragging him out of the house. He doesn't slow down until he can no longer see the house and the Tardis is back in sight. 

"What the bloody hell just happened?" John shouts, pulling his wrist away from Jack. 

"I have absolutely no idea but whatever that was, it was angry," Jack says, shivering as the image of the glowing blue eyes replays in his mind. "And it was not human."

"Not human?" The Doctor pops his head out of the Tardis, his eyebrows raised as he stares at Jack. "What's not human?"

"Something. It's in a house, up that way." Jack gestures lazily to the direction they had come from. "And it doesn't like trespassers."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaims, his face lighting up as he steps out of the Tardis and locks the door behind him. "Off we pop, then." He walks in the direction Jack pointed to, completely oblivious to the incredulous looks Jack and John are sending him. Jack gives in and groans, following after him causing John to join him, not wanting to be left alone in a strange forest - or any forest for that matter.

They reach the clearing a lot quicker than what Jack or John had been hoping but they still follow the Doctor as he walks up to the house.

He looks up at it, his hands in his pockets as he whistles sadly. "This house has seen better days. Wonder what happened to it." He continues to the front door and pauses, knocking four times on the old wood. When there's no response, he pushes the door open gently and peers inside. "Hello. Anyone home?" Still no response and so he walks in. 

Jack and John, however, are a lot more hesitant to enter this time, glancing nervously at each other. The Doctor turns around, realising they aren't behind him. "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"I told you to leave."

The Doctor raises his eyebrows as he turns his head to search for the voice, his eyes landing on a shadowy silhouette at the top of the stairs. 

"Well, actually, you told my friends to leave, I wasn't here the first time," he says, taking a couple steps forward. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"True. But, I would like to," The Doctor says, taking another step forward. 

The silhouette moves forward as well, their eyes now glowing bright blue. 

"That's interesting," The Doctor mutters as stares at their eyes. "How do you do that? Are you an Alien? Vampire - No, Vampire's eyes don't glow blue, at least not the ones I've met. Werewolf? Nah, that's daft, there are no werewolves around here. What about d-"

A loud growl comes from the silhouette as they move closer to the Doctor, their face finally visible. "Last warning; Leave. Now."

"Oh," The Doctor says in understanding. "You are a werewolf, aren't you?" He doesn't even flinch when the silhouette - werewolf - bares their fangs and lets out a low growl. "Is this your home?" 

"Why should I tell you?" The werewolf asks, extending their hand as they flick their claws out. "When I can just kil-"

"Derek!" A male voice calls from outside, echoing through the empty house. "I swear to god, if you're here, I'm going to kick your little werewolf as-" the sentence ends abruptly as the boy enters the house and notices the scene in front of him. His eyes widen as he glances at the three strangers before landing on "Derek," his eyes glowing, fangs bared and claws out. "Derek, what's going on? Are they hunters?"

"Hunters?" Jack asks him sceptically. 

The boy's eyes narrow at Jack as he seems to examine him for any sort of weapon. When he comes to the conclusion that he isn't armed, the boy glances at Derek in confusion. "Yeah. Which I'm guessing you're not."

"You don't know that," Derek growls in frustration. "Now get out."

The boy raises his eyebrows at Derek and scoffs. "Like hell am I leaving. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Let me explain," The Doctor says, stepping away from Derek and wandering over to what used to be the entrance to the living room. "I'm the Doctor, that's Captain Jack Harkness- he's not really a captain and that's John Watson, he's not meant to be here, I accidentally stole him from whatever time he's from. I am a Time Lord and the Tardis - my time machine - has gone a little... bonkers and, for some reason, dropped us off here." He turns back to face them, his eyebrows furrowed. "Where are we exactly?"

The boy looks momentarily lost as he glances at everyone in the room. "Wait," he starts, pointing at the Doctor. "You're a time traveller?" The Doctor nods and grins at him. "Sure, okay, I've heard weirder. I guess." He pauses, glancing at Jack and John before shaking his head and turning back to face Derek. "They don't look like hunters and they definitely aren't armed. Why are you going all wolfy on them?"

Derek raises his eyebrows at the boy incredulously, his eyes finally dulling down to a mix of green and blue. "You don't even know them! They could have just made all of that up for all you know." 

The boy rolls his eyes and runs a hand across his face. "Yes, but I wasn't the one who revealed to three complete strangers that I'm a werewolf."

"You're a werewolf too?" The Doctor asks curiously. 

"No," The boy shakes his head, his eyebrows creasing slightly, still not entirely trusting him. "I was just making a point."

"So what are you then?" 

The boy seems to be in disbelief as he answers, "An abominable snowman."

"I like this one," Jack comments, grinning at the Doctor, who rolls his eyes. 

"You can't flirt with him, he's... what age are you?" 

"I wasn't going to flirt with him!" Jack defends, looking mildly insulted. "And you can talk, mister nine-hundred-and-five-years-old, flirting with Rose, Donna, Martha-"

"How do you even know about Donna-"

"QUIET!" John shouts over them. He stares at them both and shakes his head. "You two are ridiculous, do you know that?" He doesn't give them a chance to answer he looks over to the boy. He nods at the expression on his face. "I know. They're insane. What's your name?"

The boy blinks as he tries to figure out what just happened. He shakes his head and looks at John, replying, "Stiles."

"Your name is Stiles?" The Doctor asks questioningly. "That's not a name!"

"You're no better," Jack points out. "You literally call yourself the Doctor. Nothing else. Just the Doctor."

John groans and runs his hands across his face. "Why? Out of all the time travellers I could have been stolen by, why did it have to be you two?"

"I already told you, we didn't steal you," The Doctor says, barely glancing at him as he walks back up to Derek, his eyebrows furrowed. "Derek, is it?"

He nods apprehensively, still unsure and suspicious of the Doctor and his companions. 

"Would you and your friend like to show us around? We're a little bit lost." The Doctor doesn't even wait for him to answer as he swings around to face the others and claps his hands together, grinning brightly. "Allons-y!"


End file.
